Tuesday may 14, 3085
by Sonic23553
Summary: Tuesday may 14, 3085


Tuesday may 14, 3085  
"Common mom lets go'' said a little black hedgehog with pink streaks by the name of Maria .  
"Alright I'm coming you coming shadow you know that sonic and Kia are going to be there so hurry up" said the mother of Maria who's name is Amy rosé. So far shadow and Amy have been married for 11 years and they live in a quiet peaceful nieborhood located in emerald townsite with there new neighbors silver and blaze. Knuckles and rouge were there neighbors as well along with some new friends Kate the echidna and blade the hedgehog. "Well might as well go because if I don't sonic will kill me and so will Kia,'' "Hey slow poke we better get going to the high school reunion with silver,blaze,knuckles,rouge,Kate, and blade or you know that sonic will look for you and Kia will use those hand signs to find you.'' Said Amy "Sheesh" shadow grumbled to himself. As he  
started walking down the stairs he tripped and fell down the stairs well all the while making quite racket. When he finally reached the floor he was unconscious. Amy on the other hand heard the noise and wondered what happened. She started calling shadow's name when she saw him laying on  
the ground, she didn't know if he was dead or unconcious. Suddenly she hears her older son Marco who is Maria's twin but older by one hour walked down the steps drowsy but stopes and snaps out of sleep when he sees his father lying on the ground. "DAD! Mom what happened to dad?" Said Marco "I don't know, wait what is happening to shadow" said Amy but as she said that shadow was  
slowly turning to dust. After just 4 minutes his body had turned to dust and blown away now all that was left of shadow was his air sneakers. "Mommy is daddy dead" said a worried Maria "I don't know sweetie I just don't know." Said Amy as a tear slowly rolled down her cheek. How could he of come this far and then disappear. Thought Amy as another tear rolled down her cheek. Out of nowhere a all black colored hedgehog appeared and attacked Amy,Maria, and Marco. All three screamed as Amy got into her fighting position. Just then knuckles,rouge,silver,blaze,Kate, and blade appeared wondering what was taking shadow and Amy so long when they saw the hedgehog. He looked familiar but that happened before and they knew that was NOT shadow. All of a sudden the hedgehog disappeared and then reappeared next to silver and blaze. He did a critical 200 punch combo to the gut on the two and they both fell on the ground unconscious and almost dead. Amy almost instantly knew who this hedgehog was it was shadows evil twin brother twilight. After the two hundred punch combo on silver and blaze twilight suddenly turned his attention to Kate and blade. He disappeared and left the four wondering where he was. He then reappeared next to Kate and blade and did a very strong uppercut to blade which sent him flying. Kate cached blade in her arms as twilight ran up to her and punched her in the gut and as she was ducking down in pain he did a  
karate kick to her face which almost broke her neck but paralyzed her and made her unconscious as she coughed up some blood and fell down. Twilight sunk into Kate's shadow and stabbed her in the back 15 times with Amy's old chainsaw. As she began to lay in her own puddle of blood twilight came up from her shadow and killed her by stabbing her in the heart. As he lifted the chainsaw away from her chest sonic and Kia appeared and saw what happened and sonic used his sonic speed to reach twilight and as he reached him he did a 50 punch combo to the head which knocked twilight unconscious. That gave sonic enough time to grab twilight and tie him up. But not enough time to revive Kate. Suddenly shadows air shoes started floating in mid air then twilights body started transforming. He got red streaks and ruby red eyes. Amy said to her self now he looks like shadow. Then twilight body slowly turned to dust as the dust started forming shadows body. Everybody Looked around and finally found Kia glowing and doing hand signs. After she finished doing hand signs and glowing they asked her what she did and she answered she transferred twilight's body to form shadow's and then regained his memories. "Um can you put that in terms I can understand" said sonic "it means I made twilight turn into shadow and remember everything Shadow did." Said Kia. "Well I understand that now but what if I didn't work?" Said sonic "wow, I haven't thought of that. It is a possibility" said Kia "uh what happened, why am I tied up." Said shadow "da-da-daddy is that you" said a scared Marco and scared Maria at the same time wondering if that was their dad or not "Maria, Marco guys don't you know that it's me your dad. Amy please help me, why am I tied up." Said shadow But then he knew why he was tied up when he saw Kate's body on the floor and he knew just then his twin had attached them and tried to kill Amy. Just then silver and blaze woke up and realized that a black hedgehog with ruby red eyes and red streaks on his back. Still thinking it was twilight blaze through a flaming fire ball at shadow. Before it hit shadow amy stood in front of shadow and the fire ball hit her and she flew through the wall into a gas pipe which exploded and sent Amy into a fiery inferno which almost killed her until silver used his pryrokenises and stopped the flames from burning Amy and turning her to and ash. Sonic used his sonic speed to rush Amy to the hospital because he knew that by the time the ambulance got there amy would be dead. But as soon as sonic got there all the rooms were full and Amy couldn't be tended to right that moment. Thankfully a patient signed out and Amy was treated instantly for the burns and scars. Sonic then hurried to the high school reunion and told everybody what happened and so they canceled the reunion until Amy got out of the hospital. 2 months later amy was still in the hospital and was still recovering from her burns which were almost healed and the burns on her eyes were already healed and she could open her eyes fully and see around her. Her first sight was shadow,Maria, and Marco all holding a rose and smiling then she looked behind them and saw everybody there including Kate( which Kia healed and revived) and sonic who usually wasn't there, Came and gave her a rose that was brand new. Amy finally came out of the hospital in a wheelchair pushed by shadow. Before they reached the house shadow called home and asked Kia if everything was okay for the afternoon party. She replied okay and shadow knew that Amy would have the surprise of her life. When they got there amy realized something was wrong because the lights were turned off and the window to the door was broken. Suddenly a dark figure with red glowing eyes appeared and then so did 7 more figures. She asked shadow what happened when he disappeared and then reappeared in front of the light switch. As he flipped down the switch two proton cannons appeared out of nowhere and pointed at Amy. "Why shadow?" Said Amy thinking this was her end but instead of shooting lasers the guns shot out confetti. Then the light came on and silver,blaze,Kia,sonic,Kate,blade, knuckles, and rouge yelled surprise as Amy started crying because she was so happy to see her friends. "This is your welcome home party"said rouge"you've been the hospital for three months, we all thought you had a coma but when we asked the doctor she said that you were just treating your burns, oh blaze has something to tell you.""Amy I'm sorry for what I did I thought it was still twilight but when you stood in front of him i knew that it was shadow, sorry" "wait did anyone hear that" said silver then everybody grew a dead silence "silver!" Said a far away voice. As the voice came closer silver knew who it was his sister diamond who looked like silver but wasn't. "Oh snap! Guys you gotta hide me""why?" Said Amy and shadow at the same time "you don't know my sister she is trying to get me to go back home, please guys hide me." Said a terrified silver. "Okay silver I'll hid ya but you have to put this on" said sonic. "What wear what?""this "said sonic as he used his sonic speed to race to his and Kia's house and get Kia's dress from when she was 16. "I'm back"said sonic as he held up Kia's dress"uh, Sonic Maurice hedgehog is that my dress from my sweet sixteen?!" Said an enraged Kia. "As a matter of fact it is"said sonic "hey Amy can we use your guises bathroom to get silver ready?""sure" said Amy. "Okay thanks, Kia we need you to come with us" said sonic. "Fine"said Kia "I'll help you but you better not ruin my dress" warned Kia. "Okay come on silver lets get you ready, hey guys stall diamond for as long as you can.""sure"said rouge "we'll all be glad to help a friend in need." So as sonic and Kia started getting silver ready so he could hide from diamond, she reached shadow and Amy's house. "Where is he." Said diamond in a very scary and unfriendly voice. "Sheesh you sound like you want to kill him" said shadow. "Well I do" said diamond as her eyes suddenly glowed a deep dark red. Then amy stood up and she turned into dark Amy. She then pounded diamond to the ground but as diamond stood up she found silver but she didn't recognize him because sonic and Kia made him look like a girl. "Who are you?"said diamond "I am silver's girlfriend" said silver in a girly voice "my name is ruby" said silver just then diamond decided that she needed to know if ruby was real or not, but as she started walking she felt very weak and fell to the ground unconscious. "Diamond, diamond wake up" said Amy. "Hey I know what will wake her up" said rouge"I'll just slap her as hard as I can and she'll wake up""okay, but don't hurt her"said silver. But just before rouge slapped diamond she woke up as rouge started to swing her arm to slap diamond in the face. "Wait!"said diamond but it was too late. Rouge slapped diamond so hard that everyone in that room actually felt the pain of the slap when rouge didn't even slap them. Diamond on the other hand had started crying because it hurt so much. In minutes the area where rouge slapped her it started turning purple. "Ouch! Rouge you didn't need to do it that hard!" said a now conscious diamond. "Diamond" said silver still disguised as a girl.


End file.
